The pharmaceutical industry continuously pursues new drug treatment options that are more effective, more specific or have fewer adverse side effects than currently administered drugs. Drug therapy alternatives are constantly being developed because genetic variability within the human population results in substantial differences in the effectiveness of many established drugs. Therefore, although a wide variety of drug therapy options are currently available, more therapies are always needed in the event that a patient fails to respond.
Traditionally, the treatment paradigm used by physicians has been to prescribe a first-line drug therapy that results in the highest success rate possible for treating a disease. Alternative drug therapies are then prescribed if the first is ineffective. This paradigm is clearly not the best treatment method for certain diseases. For example, in diseases such as cancer, the first treatment is often the most important and offers the best opportunity for successful therapy, so there exists a heightened need to choose an initial drug that will be the most effective against that particular patient's disease.
Ovarian cancer is the leading cause of death among all gynecological cancers in western countries. This high death rate is due to the diagnosis at an advanced stage in most patients. Epithelial ovarian cancer (EOC) constitutes 90% of ovarian malignancies and is classified into distinct histologic categories including serous, mucinous, endometrioid, clear cell, transitional, mixed, and undifferentiated subtypes. There is increasing evidence that these differed histologies arise from different aetiologies. There have been recent advances in the methodology used to classify epithelial ovarian cancer (McCluggage, W. G. “Morphological subtypes of ovarian carcinoma: a review with emphasis on new developments and pathogenesis,” PATHOLOGY 2011 August; 43(5):420-32). One of the consequences of this is that many tumors that would previously been classified as endometrioid are now being classified as serous.
The current standard treatment for ovarian cancer is debulking surgery and standard platinum taxane based cytotoxic chemotherapy. However, not all patients respond to this, and of those that do, approximately 70% will experience a recurrence. Specific targeted therapies for ovarian cancer based on histological or molecular classification have not yet reached the marketplace. Similarly for other types of cancer, there is still no accurate way of selecting appropriate cytotoxic chemotherapeutic agents.
The advent of microarrays and molecular genomics has the potential for a significant impact on the diagnostic capability and prognostic classification of disease, which may aid in the prediction of the response of an individual patient to a defined therapeutic regimen. Microarrays provide for the analysis of large amounts of genetic information, thereby providing a genetic fingerprint of an individual. There is much enthusiasm that this technology will ultimately provide the necessary tools for custom-made drug treatment regimens.
Currently, healthcare professionals have few mechanisms to help them identify cancer patients who will benefit from chemotherapeutic agents. Identification of the optimal first-line drug has been difficult because methods are not available for accurately predicting which drug treatment would be the most effective for a particular cancer's physiology. This deficiency results in relatively poor single agent response rates and increased cancer morbidity and death. Furthermore, patients often needlessly undergo ineffective, toxic drug therapy.
Angiogenesis is a key component of neo-vascularisation of tumors and essential to tumorigenesis and metastatsis. As such, it is a key area for therapeutic intervention and has been correlated to poor prognosis and reduced survival. This has promoted the development of a number of agents that target angiogenesis related processes and pathways, including the market leader and first FDA-approved anti-angiogenic, bevacizumab (Avastin), produced by Genentech/Roche.
Treatment regimens that include bevacizumab have demonstrated broad clinical activity1-10. However, no overall survival (OS) benefit has been shown after the addition of bevacizumab to cytotoxic chemotherapy in most cancers8, 12-13. This suggests that a substantial proportion of tumours are either initially resistant or quickly develop resistance to VEGF blockade (the mechanism of action of bevacizumab). In fact, 21% of ovarian, 10% of renal and 33% of rectal cancer patients show partial regression when receiving bevacizumab monotherapy, suggesting that bevacizumab may be active in small subgroups of patients, but that such incremental benefits do not reach significance in unselected patients.15-18 As such, the use of a biomarker of response to bevacizumab would improve assessment of treatment outcomes and thus enable the identification of patient subgroups that would receive the most clinical benefit from bevacizumab treatment. This would be particularly relevant in the case of metastatic breast cancer, where the absence of a clinically beneficial biomarker has undermined the use of bevacizumab. Thus far, no such biomarker has been clinically validated to predict bevacizumab efficacy. Hypertension and VEGF polymorphisms are so far the only biomarkers to show potential, but important questions remain about their use in a clinical setting.
Another approach to anti-angiogenic therapy is simultaneous targeting of multiple angiogenic pathways rather than selective targeting of the VEGF pathway. Theoretically, multitargeted anti-angiogenic agents should more completely inhibit angiogenesis than agents such as bevacizumab and thus may produce greater therapeutic benefit. It has been postulated that in some tumors, angiogenesis may require VEGF only in the early stages of disease but is driven by additional angiogenic pathways as the disease progresses. Therefore, by targeting multiple pathways, it may be possible to counteract compensatory escape mechanisms that could lead to resistance to VEGF inhibition.
As for other types of cancer there is still no accurate way of selecting which patients will or will not respond to standard of care with an anti-angiogenic therapeutic or single agent anti-angiogenic therapy.
What is therefore needed is a molecular diagnostic test that would facilitate the stratification of patients based upon their predicted response to anti-angiogenic therapeutics, either in combination with standard of care or as a single-agent therapeutic. This would allow for the rapid identification of those patients who should receive alternative therapies. Such a molecular diagnostic test should be predictive of therapeutic responsiveness across different cancer types with sufficient accuracy.